Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 6
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day.. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Six (2013-2014) After "defeating" Maho, Iria, and Chinatsu for causing problems, Topaz decided to take a year off to relax. However, bad luck, a crazy idol singer, and a girl with a book soon caused problems as he dug a bit deeper... 261-286 Example #261: Flames of Burning Passion (Cthuko) Example #262: Traditional Fantasy Reporter (Aya Shameimaru) Example #263: Child of Mist (Rydia) Example #264: Tripping Angel (Colette Brunel) Example #265: Detailed analysis and opinions by one named after Al2SiO4(F,OH)2 explaining his thoughs and view on a certain character, more often than not a female. (Miriel) Example #266: Hot for a Cool Meganekko (Shiori Asagiri) Example #267: Dance, Dance, Join the Revolution! (Hinako Kujou) Example #268: Lucy McLongname (Lucy (...) Yamagami) Example #269: Bloody Mirai (Mirai Kuriyama) Example #270: CHARGE the mounds! (Arrester Blanket) Example #271: Moon Idol Goddess (Takane Shijou) Example #272: Fallen for a Glass Idol (Yukiho Hagiwara) Example #273: Romantic Idol Ditz (Azusa Miura) Example #274: Favored Meganekko Idol (Ritsuko Akizuki) Example #275: Double-Barreled Magical Girl (Chris Yukine) Example #276: Because I'm not Popular I'll Blog Myself! (Tomoko Kuroki) Example #277: Mellow VividYellow (Himawari Shinomiya) Example #278: Vanishment This World! (Rikka Takanashi) Example #279: Beware of strange pronouns (Mariandale) Example #280: A Blog Came! (Ichika Mizuhara) Example #281: Single Blackmail (Masuzu Natsukawa) Example #282: Kitty Rook (Koneko Toujou) Example #283: Among the Shadows! (Hikage) Example #284: Willow Ninja (Yagyuu) Example #285: Biological Mother (Tearju Lunatique) Example #286: Virtual Doll (Madeleine) 287-312 Example #287: Machine Doll (Yaya) Example #288: Crimson Doll (Shinku) Example #289: The Phoenix Fighter (Morgiana) Example #290: The Friendly Samurai (Yukie Mayuzumi) Example #291: The Twilight Princess (Asuna Kagurazaka) Example #292: Vampiric Idol (Yurika Toudou) Example #293: Futuring Girl (Aoi Kiriya) Example #294: Rice-fed Meganekko (Hanajo "Kayochin" Koizumi) Example #295: Meganekko in training (Suzuko "Linda" Kanzaki) Example #296: Siren's Song (Kanon Nakagawa) Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2014: Ultimate Meganekko Blog (Touko Fukawa) Example #297: Snips, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails (Kirihime Natsuno) Example #298: Before my Blog is Dry (Ryuuko Matoi) Example #299: Baby Sweet Berry Blog (Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi) Example #300: Insert own Spartan Joke here. Hiroko Kurona Example #301: Steel Cow King (Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi) Example #302: Amazon Oneesan (Mikasa Ackerman) Example #303: Brocom Instructor (Chifuyu Orimura) Example #304: OneeSUN (Tsurugi Yagami) Example #305: Spooky Scary Skeleblog (Karuta Roromiya) Example #306: Blog of the Living Dead (Rea Sanka) Example #307: Dusk Maiden of Bloggary (Yuuko Kanoe) Example #308: Warm Cold Witch (Ayaka Kagari) Example #309: Demonic Sales Rep (Fino Bloodstone) Example #310: Stop! Hammer time! (Vita) Example #311: Ring of Breezes (Shamal) Guest Blog 2014: (ZettaiRyouiki: Tsukasa Ayatsuji, Kotomi Ichinose) Example #312: The Third Ace (Hayate Yagami) Category:Anime Blogs